The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0004’.
‘CIDZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has daisy-type, clear white ray floret color, medium green foliage, vigorous growth habit, excellent flowering uniformity and is a fast finish crop at about seven weeks response.
‘CIDZ0004’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A9154’, unpatented, with yellow ray floret color and a smaller inflorescence size.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0004’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-A9028’ with white ray floret color, and produces pollen. The resultant seed was sown in July 2006 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.